princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Grim Leaper19/New Wiki Achievements (Part 2!)
Goodmorning Prince of Persia lovers! This is your much beloved admin, Grim, and I'm here with the second installment to the New Wiki Achievements! Apologies to everyone who has been very patiently waiting for this to come, I know I have been away for some time. But I'm back and working now! For any new users who do not know what is going on, check back to my''' (Part 1)' of the Wiki Achievements and that will explain everything. I have completed a list of names for all the achievements, and this will be your last time to suggest a more suitable name for the achievements you see present, if you have one. In not to long, the achievements will be official, so all of you here at the awesome Prince of Persia can enjoy whenever you do something good! I would also like to give a SPECIAL THANKS to' Dakovski' (The awesome leader of the wiki),' Princessfarah' and 'Bonez167, all of who helped me lots in completing this list, and also for adding their own ideas for achievements, thanks guys and girl! So, here is the list '''Prince of Persia Achievements Roughie - For making 1 edit on a page! Working in the name of King Solomon - For making 5 edits on pages! The Dagger of Time! - For making 10 edits on pages! Persian Warrior! - For making 25 edits on pages! Putting your power to good use! -For making 50 edits on pages! Prince awakened! - For making 100 edits on pages! The Kings Sword! - For making 250 edits on pages! King Solomon Himself would be proud! - For making 500 edits on pages! Wonderer - For making 1 edit on a Enemies page! Working in the name of the Vizier - For making 5 edits on Enemies pages! The Mask of the Wraith! -For making 10 edits on Enemies pages! Sandwraith! - For making 25 edits on Enemies pages! Nizam's Lust for Power! - For making 50 edits on Enemies pages! Dark Prince awakened! - For making 100 edits on Enemies pages! The Daggertail! - For making 250 edits on Enemies pages! The Vizier will be proud! - For making 500 edits on Enemies pages! Feather and ink - For adding 1 picture to a page! Adding color’s - For adding 5 pictures to pages! Styling Swords and shields - For adding 10 pictures to pages! Art merchant-For adding 25 pictures to pages! Artist… Hired! - For adding 50 pictures to pages! Portrait of the Prince! - For adding 100 pictures to pages! Frame it in the palace! - For adding 250 pictures to pages! Prince Da Vinci! - For adding 500 pictures to pages! Organizing stores - For adding 1 page to a category! The Palace could use your skills -For adding 5 pages to categories! The Prince’s room is in need of a cleaning - For adding 10 pages to categories! You can organize our war plans now - For adding 25 pages to categories! Groundskeeper of the vault - For adding 50 pages to categories! Your skills are amazing, but there is one more thing... - For adding 100 pages to categories! The Palace is… SPOTLESS!-For adding 250 pages to categories! Speaking to the people - For writing 1 blog post! Beginning to lead - For writing a comment on 3 different blog posts! You have taught them well - For writing a comment on 10 different blog posts! The Amulet is yours -For contributing to the wiki every day for 5 days! Collecting the Sands! - For contributing to the wiki every day for 14 days! Enter the Palace!-For contributing to the wiki every day for 30 days! A true Persian!-For contributing to the wiki every day for 60 days! A son to King Sharaman!-For contributing to the wiki every day for 100 days! Key to the Throne Room! - For contributing to the wiki every day for 200 days! Crown of Persia! - For contributing to the wiki every day for 365 days! Helping those in need - For sharing one link! Starting to be noticed - For getting one person to click on shared links! The people of Persia are following what you do - For getting 5 people to click on shared links! I hear the people speaking of your name! - For getting 10 people to click on shared links! They love you! The people of Persia love you! - For getting 50 people to click on shared links! Welcome to Persia! - For joining the wiki! Your fate has been written! - For adding to your own user page! Dropping in to say Hi! - For leaving a message on someone else’s talk page! What is yours is rightfully mine! - For creating the wiki! The Dahaka has come! - For making edits on 100 pages within an hour of the pages creation! Moving like a Prince… Parkour style! - For making 100 edits on pages in a single day! Controlling the Elements! - For making the lucky ?th edit! Custom Achievements Release Ahriman! - For making 10 edit on the Prince of Persia page page! I can feel myself growing stronger! – For making 10 edits on Malik’s page! The Princes Love For Farah – For making 10 edits on Farah’s page! !enilemit eht fo naidrauG - For making 10 edits on the Dahaka’s page! As mighty warrior as King Solomon himself! – For making 10 edits on King Solomon’s page! Release the Warrior Within! – For making 10 edits on the Warrior Within page! Release the sands! – For making 10 edits on The Sands of Time page! Release your dark side! - For making 10 edits on The Two Thrones page! Release King Solomon’s Army! – For making 10 edits on The Forgotten Sands page! I am the Prince of Persia, the king of blades – for making 10 edits to weapon’s pages! Tamina Unveiled – For making 10 edits on Tamina’s page! Hope everyone likes the new names, and enjoys them when they are made offical!!! Thanks everyone, and happy editing! Category:Blog posts